


Wash my hair

by redhoneyplease



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathtub, Depression, F/F, Just a tiny angsty thing, WHY IS VIPER SO PAINED VALORANT WHY, give me viper lore NOW, hairwashing, let them be happy, viper autistic and mentally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoneyplease/pseuds/redhoneyplease
Summary: “Sabine, I have an intrinsic feeling you’re panicking, can I come in?”Her voice cracked, “Yes.”tiny little viper and sage thing I did.
Relationships: Sage/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wash my hair

/Sabine. Sabine/  
/God, get your head out of the gutter. It’s been a week since your last deployment./  
/Nothing is wrong... Your perception is flawed. Calm yourself./

Cool water rippled in the bathtub the infamous ‘Viper’ sat in. Skin scarred with missed bullets and gashes from the tales she could tell; all on display, open air.  
The room was small; fitting. A shower head above her to create a snug shower-tub hybrid. Thin curtains hung on the exposed side, shielding her.  
She brought her knees to her chest, the movement bringing zest to the stillness of the bathtub.   
The breeze flowing through the vents above caused goosebumps to rise on her arms. God, it had been a while since she’d been so captivated with her own experiences.

The silence in the shared house she lived in seemed to ignite a scratching sense of paranoia; darting her head to match the possible threat of each incoming whiff of noise.  
It wasn’t anything new to be so absolutely obsessed with being vigilant; she’d been ridden with debilitating nerves since her first instances of conflict as a child.   
Though, it had grown.  
It came now when she was trying to bathe, cleanse herself of the shit she desperately wanted to wash away. But now, it was a freezing, gnawing terror that lashed out at any retaliation. So here she sat, hugging her knees tightly, trying to force her way into moving to wash her hair. 

Heart pounding in her chest; the adrenaline surging through the bloodstream seemingly rippling with each exhale. Panic. God, /Not the fucking panic./  
An air of nausea overcame the room; internal functions and cognition moving too quickly to keep up. It was too fast. Too much.  
God, was she tired.

“Sabine?”

So fucking tired.

“Sabine, I have an intrinsic feeling you’re panicking, can I come in?”

Her voice cracked, “Yes.”

Sage; her partner - the sight and power dynamic of the situation was enough to pang a well of tears through her already sore eyes; it streamed down her cheeks. She was too tired to feel embarrassed anymore.

“Love, you’re alright. You’re alright, I promise.”

Sage’s voice echoed inside her head as the words soothingly came out, releasing the shackles that chained the emotions to the wall. They trickled out, involuntarily.

“My hair.. I was going to wash it. G-got fucked over by anxiety... /again/.”  
“That’s not your fault, love. I’ll wash it for you, just tell me if you need a moment if it’s too much to take in, regarding sensory issues, at least.”

Sabine nodded, feeling the first cup of water spill over her head. It was warm, soothing. It felt comforting.

The squirt of a shampoo bottle broke a layer of shared silence, the product a cream colour in Sage’s hands.  
Sabine then felt the composition in her hair. Sage rubbed the product through her partner’s wet hair; scratching her scalp. 

“...Thank you.”  
Sabine spoke as Sage’s hands left her hair, to fill the cup again. 

“You know I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
